The Hunt
by KatBlue
Summary: Buffy gets a tip that a Vampire Colony is forming in San Diego the same place where Xander Harris has estblished his normal life as a contractor. Meeting her old friend again what could happen next? Chap.10 is up. Final chapter, ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

The Hunt. A mix between Buffy the vampire Slayer and John Carpenter's Vampire stories.

The sun goes down. It's Monday and there's a big frat party happening. A couple of newbies enter the party scene. They are two girls and two guys.

One of the girls sets her eyes on a blonde guy with long hair wearing cowboy boots. She heads over to the sofa where he is sitting and begins a conversation. Then the two head outside to take a walk.

"I like to breathe the fresh air," says the girl twirling around and facing the guy.

"It's the city," says the guy. "Air is not really that fresh."

The girl looks at him with smirk then wraps her arms around him.

"Want to dance?" she ask.

"I'm really not a dancer," says the guy.

"Come on I'll show you," says the girl who begins to sway back and forth. She lays her head next to his neck.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure babe." She begins to pull his collar down and licks his neck.

"Are you always this cold?" The girl then realizes something. Then the guy plunges a stake into her, but she stops it. She then kicks the guy in between the legs and he pulls away.

"Ouch!" says the guy. "Guess that's it for us. No second date. I was thinking the movies. Dark and dank." The guy pulls out a rope and tries to rope the girl. The rope goes flying through the air and is about to fall on the girl when a guy out of no where jumps in the way. The girl sneers at the cowboy and runs into the dark woods.

The cowboy ropes the guy and pulls him close to him.

"Dame," he says. "I guess you'll have to do." The guy on the floor pulls out his fangs then the cowboy pulls out a stake. He plunges it into the guy's heart by hammering the stake. The guy turns into dust. The cowboy puts his weapons away in his coat and walks back to the party.

"Okay, I'm on my way," says a man in suit getting out of taxicab and entering a building. He runs over to elevator and presses the number twenty-three. "I'll be there. I'll see you a sec. Bye." He hangs up the phone and takes a deep breath. Then his phone rings again. He picks it up.

"Hey, Xander it's Buffy." Xander puts a smile on his face. He is happy to hear from his old friend.

"Buffy. I haven't heard from you in a while," says Xander. "How have you been?"

"Oh you the usual," replies Buffy.

"That's good," says Xander.

"Xander I'll be traveling to San Diego for a couple of days," says Buffy. "I'm already in New York. I'll be there tonight."

"That's great. We can hang out. Catch up."

"Yeah. It will be fun. But the reason I'm going is because I got a tip from someone that says there's a vampire colony forming in San Diego."

"So it's a business trip."

"Yep."

"Well, I pick you at the airport."

"That's not necessary Xander I'll take a..."

"Nonsense. Gee I sound like Giles. Look Buff you'll stays with me."

"I don't want to be an inconvenience."

"Not at all Buff."

"Okay. I'll see you tonight."

"Alright. Bye."

"Love you Xand."

"Love you too Buff."

Xander hangs up and the elevator doors open. He walks out and heads to one of the offices where a whole bunch of men in suits are sitting around a table. He enters just in time. The presenter is about to begin the meeting.

An hour later Xander exits the meeting. He looks at his clock.

"Hey, Xander do you got the time?" ask one of the guys coming out of the meeting.

"Not today. My watch just stop," says Xander shaking his wrist. "Why do you need the time?"

"Cause I got meeting today with my psychiatrist" says the guy.

"Josh you have a psychiatrist," says Xander in disbelief.

"Yeah, she makes house calls. Well office calls," says the guy. "She's really great. She gets down and dirty on anything."

"Really."

"And she is not bad to looks at."

"I knew it. That's the reason."

"Xander do you really think I'd pay a psychiatrist every month just for my pleasure of looking at her. Come on you know better."

"Yeah I do." Xander stops.

"Yeah, you're right but this is serious. She's very professional. I do like that in a woman."

"Here's your mail Mr. Harris. Mr. Peterson." The mailman gives the two gentlemen their mail.

"Thanks Matt." Xander then continues to walk to his office. Josh follows him.

"Come on I'll introduce you. She's sweet."

"No thanks." Xander enters his office.

"I'll bring her by. You're going to love..." Xander slams the door. He tosses his mail on his desk and takes off his jacket. Xander then checks his pockets and heads to the door. When exits he looks down at his hands to see how much change he has and bumps into someone.

"Oh, I'm really sorry. My fault." Xander helps the person pick up their things.

"It's okay. I got it." The person looks at Xander and Xander looks at the person realizing the person is a woman. And she's a very attractive woman. The woman gets up and so does Xander.

"I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. Excuse me." The woman walks away. Xander sees her walk away then shrugs.

A half-hour later Xander's office door opens and Josh enters the room.

"Josh what do you want?" ask Xander getting off his chair.

"I told you I'd bring her around." Josh steps out of the doorway and in comes a woman with glasses and light brown hair with red/blonde highlights. Xander does a double look.

"You!" The woman and Xander say at the same time.

"You two know each other?" ask Josh.

"We cross path before. Hi, Xander Harris."

"Catia Fernandez." The two shake hands.

"Josh here has told me a lot about you."

"Really." Catia looks at Josh.

"Well, I'll leave you two love...alone." Josh walks out and shuts the door behind him.

"So what troubles you?"

"Nothing really. Sit down please." Catia sit on the sofa next to the window.

"That's not what Josh says."

"Josh tends to make things up." Xander sits in a chair next to the sofa.

"Maybe it's something about your past."

"I don't think you want to know about my past." Xander gets up and opens the door. "It was nice meeting you Ms. Fernandez."

"Like wise Mr. Harris." Catia exit the room.

A couple of hours later it is time to pick up Buffy from the airport. Xander gets stuck in a little traffic but gets to the airport just in time.

"Hey, beautiful," says Xander as he gets out of his car.

"Xander." says Buffy blushing. Xander grabs her suitcase and opens the door for the lady.

They drive off down the road. Xander turns off the radio to talk.

"So how's Giles and Dawn?" ask Xander.

"There good." replies Buffy. "Dawn has a boyfriend. His name is Connor. But don't worry. Giles, Andrew, and Robin are giving him a hard time."

"Need to send them a thank you note. And you?"

"Well, I wouldn't count another really old vampire as one."

"Buffy you gotta move on to the living. It feels better. It's normal."

"Yeah I know, but..."

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" They hear a girl scream from a distance. Xander stops the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Hunt. Meeting new allies.

Buffy opens the door and gets out of the car. Xander pops the trunk open and grabs a bag. He pulls out a stake for Buffy and axe for himself. They both run into some dark woods where they hear the girl screaming at the top of her lungs.

When they arrive to where the girl is they see a vamp run away, but the other stays behind.

"Go after the other one I'll handle this one," says Xander. Buffy nods her head.

"Be careful Xander."

"You too." Buffy starts to run after the one run away vamp. Xander steps up to the remaining vamp and tells the girl to stand back.

Buffy rushes through the woods passing by branches and catches up to the vamp in an open area. She sees it attack a man with blonde hair and cowboy boots. The man seems to get an upper hand on the vamp but the vamp eventually knocks him down on the ground.

"Hey," Buffy calls out to the vamp. The vamp turns around and sneers at Buffy. The man is confused to see a little blonde girl calling out a vamp. The vamp knocks the man on the head and runs to Buffy. Buffy smacks him in the face and the vamp falls to the ground. The man on the ground shakes his head and sees Buffy staking the fallen vamp. Buffy dusts herself and puts the stake away. She then walks over to the man and extends her hand to him to help him up.

"Thanks," says the man. "How did you know how to do that?"

"I saw it in a movie," Buffy jokes. The guy didn't seem to believe that.

"You have skills. You use his..."

"His strength against him," says Buffy. "What are you doing in the middle of the woods?"

"Hunting," says the man.

"Not a good idea to hunt that guy," says Buffy. "You see he's a..."

"Vampire."

"How did you..."

"That's what I hunt. What are you doing here?"

"Heard a girl screaming."

"Yeah, she had flat tire. I went to help her put the tire on her car when three vamps came out of the woods."

"Where's the third one?"

"Took the ladies car and drove off."

"Why did you go through the woods?"

"My car's on the other side." Buffy then remembers she left Xander fighting a vamp.

"I gotta go," says Buffy as she darts through the woods.

"Wait." The guy follows her.

Back where Xander is fighting the vamp the woman backs away from the battle. Xander flips the vamp and it falls to the ground. He then stakes him in the heart. The vamp is dust and the woman is speechless. Xander goes over to the woman.

"Everything is going to be okay," says Xander. He then recognizes the woman. "Catia."

"Xander!" calls Buffy as she runs over to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," says Xander turning to her. "Who's he?" Buffy looks behind her and sees the guy she had saved.

"Name is Derek," he says.

"I'm Buffy," says Buffy. "This is Xander." They look at Catia.

"I'm Catia," she says. "What were does things?"

"Um," says Buffy and Xander at the same time looking at each other.

"Anyone need a ride home?" Xander ask trying to change the subject.

A couple minutes later they are all in Xander's car and driving down the road. No one says anything as Xander pulls into a local motel.

"Thanks," says Derek as he opens the back door and exits the car. Buffy looks at Xander and gets out of the car too. Xander rolls his eyes and looks at the rear view mirror. He sees Catia looking out the window in silent.

Outside Buffy walks Derek to his door. Derek stops at the door and faces Buffy.

"How long have you been doing this?" he ask.

"About seven to eight years," replies Buffy. "It's kind of a job. How about you?"

"A couple years," says Derek. "Maybe we could go hunting some night."

"Okay," says Buffy. She looks down. "Nice boots." Buffy smiles. Derek nods his head.

"Thanks," says Derek. "You've got nice legs." Buffy looks at him then at her bare legs.

"I'll see you around," says Buffy. She walks back to Xander's car and Derek watches her walk. Xander sees Derek look at Buffy. When Buffy gets into the car he looks at her.

"Nice skirt," says Xander sarcastically. He steps on the gas and they drive out of the motel. Buffy looks at Xander but doesn't say anything.

Xander pulls into an apartment building. He stops and turns the car off. Catia in the back exits the car. Xander then decides to step out of the car too. Buffy stays in a car for a minute until she decides to join them.

They walk in silence towards the elevator. They enter the elevator. When the doors open Catia leads the way to her door. She pulls her keys out then stops to face both Xander and Buffy.

"Are you two together?" ask Catia. Xander and Buffy seem a little confuse by her question.

"Yes," replies Buffy before Xander says anything. She grabs his hand and looks at him with a smile. Xander looks at her with a 'what are you doing' face and then puts on a fake smile for Catia.

"We better get going honey," says Xander. "Are you sure you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine," replies Catia. "Thank you." She opens the door and closes it quickly.

Xander rolls his eyes and looks at Buffy.

"What?" ask Buffy with an innocent expression. She begins to walk over to elevator.

"Why did you tell her we were together?" ask Xander.

"I was just playing Xander," says Buffy as the elevator doors open and she enters.

"Are you jealous?" Xander stands on the doorway of the elevator. Buffy gives him a look that he's never seen before.

"Xander...I'm not jealous," says Buffy. Buffy stays silent for a moment then she pulls him into the elevator. Xander stays silent in the elevator. Then Xander grabs and plants a kiss on her Buffy's lips. Buffy's eyes open really wide but then they close. The elevator doors open at the lobby. They release each other and look at the two old couple looking at them.

"Sorry," says Buffy as she exits the elevator with Xander behind her. "What were you thinking?" Buffy walks outside and opens the car door.

"I wasn't," says Xander as he opens his door and gets in. He looks at Buffy. "I expected a slap on the face not a kiss back." He turns on the car and drives off. Buffy stays quiet.

They arrive at Xander's apartment building. Xander gets out of the car and opens the trunk to retrieve Buffy's luggage. Buffy stays in the car thinking what she is going to say to Xander. Xander goes over to Buffy's door and opens it. Buffy steps out and Xander closes it.

"Thank you," says Buffy as she heads over to the entrance of the building. Xander sighs and follows her. He picks up his brief case and her luggage and follows her inside. Buffy presses the elevator button and she looks up to the arrow lighting up. The elevator doors open and they enter it. Xander presses the number fourteen. The door closes.

The ride is quiet with Buffy avoiding Xander's glances. The doors open and Xander allows Buffy to get out first then he follows her. He pulls out his keys out of his pocket and gives the keys to Buffy. She opens the door and lets Xander go in first. The door closes and Buffy locks it.

"Okay you could take my bed." says Xander as he puts his brief case and Buffy's luggage on the ground. He turns his head around and Buffy walks up to him and kisses him on the lips. Her arms wrap around his kneck and Xander picks her up from the ground. He walks towards his bedroom and puts her down on the bed.

"Okay wait a minute Buffy," says Xander. "Let's just breath for a minute." Buffy looks at Xander. She crawls on her knees toward Xander and touches his face. "Buffy..." She caresses his lips with her own. Xander gives up and goes for it. He puts his hands around her waist and they fall onto the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Hunt. Xander and Buffy, will they get together? Sorry for delay. It's longer.

The sun rose and Xander rolls over on his bed. He looks at his clock and it says ten o'clock. It's a Saturday so he didn't have to go to work.

"Wow," says Xander rolling back on his back. "I had the most incredible dream."

"What Xander?" ask Buffy who rolls over to him and puts her arms around him.

"Buffy. Buffy!" shouts Xander. Buffy raises her head and looks at a shock Xander. "We um and you're..." Xander the becomes speechless. The dream that he's had for all his time he's known Buffy has come true.

"Xander calm down," says Buffy. She touches his bare shoulder and chest. Xander looks at her hand.

"I'm not dreaming am I?" ask Xander.

"Nope," says Buffy. "Everything that happen last night was real."

"Whoa," says Xander. "Are you sure you aren't dreaming?" Buffy laughs.

"How would you know what a dream of?"

"I had throw it out there."

"Really." Xander gives her one of his grins. "Well, I got just one word to say." Buffy goes closer to Xander and is two inches away from his lips.

"What's that?"

"Last night was just a one night stand." Xander's eyes grow big.

"What!" Buffy gets off Xander and grabs all of the comforter to cover herself as she gets out of the bed. She walks over to the door. Xander pulls the thin blanket to cover himself. Buffy turns around and giggles to herself.

"Just kidding." She turns around with a big smile.

"You little..." Xander jumps out of the bed and starts to chase Buffy around the room. He catches up to her and they both fall on the bed. They laugh and look at each other out breath.

"Okay, I was jealous," says Buffy.

"Thank you," says Xander with a smile.

They both get up and put some clothes on. Xander heads into the kitchen and begins to cook some breakfast. Buffy comes into the kitchen and gives Xander a pop kiss on his lips.

"Waffles," says Xander.

"Yum," replies Buffy taking orange juice out of the frig. She takes two cups out of the cupboards then turns to Xander. "I didn't plan this." Xander turns to Buffy as he turns on the waffle iron.

"I didn't either, but what are you getting at Buffy?" Concern with what Buffy will say Xander looks at her straight in the eyes holding his breath.

"I just want say that what happen last night was real," says Buffy walking over to Xander and touching his hand. "I'm not going to forget it."

"Really," says Xander. Buffy nods her head and pop kisses him on the lips. Xander reveals one of his grins. "I like today. Today's a good day." He pours the batter onto the waffle iron as Buffy continues to set the table.

Later on that day they head back to the guy they met the other night. Xander isn't happy that Buffy wanted to see him but it's about business.

Buffy knocks at his door but no one answers. Xander looks into the hotel window. The place is a complete mess and he sees no one.

"You think he's out," says Xander.

"No, the showers running," says Buffy.

"Buffy super hearing," says Xander. Buffy grabs the knob and the door opens. She sees blood on the ground. "Weaponless here. Not a good thing." Buffy walks over to the bathroom and pushes the door open. She sees no one but then from behind the door comes a hand that grabs Buffy and pushes her against the wall.

"Buffy!" Xander calls to her but Xander takes a look at the guy who has long blonde hair.

"Can a man have his privacy in his own bathroom?" says Derek. Buffy grabs Derek's hand and pushes him, not too hard away from her.

"Sorry I thought you were dead," says Buffy. She looks at the blood on the ground.

"Oh that," says Derek. "I got an invitation."

"A what now?" ask Xander.

"They sent a vampire to my hotel to kill me while I was sleeping," says Derek. "Good thing I don't sleep alone." Derek pulls out his stake on his bed.

"Must of been a good night," says Xander. "Mine was great." Buffy smacks him in the arm.

"Okay, what I wanna know is about this colony," says Buffy. "Where's is it located?"

"If I knew don't you think I would been there already," says Derek. "She's pretty smart. She never hits the same place twice."

"She?"

"Yeah, the leader of the colony."

"What about her?"

"She likes to party. That's how I met her."

"Did you know her before..."

"No nothing like that. That's when I tracked her down."

"Are you part werewolf. I mean how are you able to..."

"It's sort of calling."

"I know those."

"Do you mind." Derek grabs some clothes from a chair.

"Oh sorry." Buffy pulls Xander out of the room. "We'll wait outside." As Buffy closes the door she turns Xander.

"He's got it bad for you Buff," says Xander.

"Yeah, I kind of noticed with the leg complement," Buffy says.

"Leg complement?" ask Xander.

"Never mind," says Buffy.

"So what is you want to know?" ask Derek coming out of his hotel room. Buffy turns around.

"Well, how about how where you found about this colony?" ask Buffy.

"I was in Mexico following another lead of a strong vampire," says Derek. "She was pretty strong and fast too. A team and I hunted them down and killed her and her colony but some escaped."

"So, they decided to go up north," says Buffy.

"Trying to get away from me," says Derek. "That didn't work. I found them."

"Well, they gotta be hiding out in some warehouse or underground," says Buffy. "We've got the whole day. Want to join us?"

"Sure, but first how about a little breakfast?" ask Derek directly to Buffy.

"We've already had breakfast," replies Buffy looking at Xander.

"Oh," says Derek a little disappointed as he looks at Xander then back to Buffy. "Well, fast food it is." Derek walks over to his car passing Buffy.

"Let's go," says Buffy to Xander.

After Derek ate they headed to some old abandoned warehouses. Searching each one of the warehouses they ended up empty handed.

"Are you sure there aren't any other warehouses around?" ask Buffy to Xander.

"None that I know of," says Xander as they exit the last warehouse.

"I'm thinking this vampire her places with more style," says Derek.

"Like a swanky hotel," says Buffy as she turns to Xander. "Maybe she's meet Glory."

"Who?"

"Never mind. Let's get going."

"I think I know a couple of hotels that she most likely be staying at." says Xander.

They drive back into the city and find a very expensive hotel. The three get out and look at the style of the hotel then at themselves.

"I don't think that we're dressed well enough for this hotel," says Xander pulling at his black shirt. Buffy turns to Xander.

"You look fine," says Buffy touching his chest lightly. "But you." Buffy looks at Derek.

"What's wrong with my attire?" ask Derek.

"Hat goes," says Buffy. Derek takes off his hat and throws into Xander's car.

As they enter the hotel they could smell a dozen scents all from very expensive perfumes and colognes that people wear. The three are heading to the front desk when a cell phone rings. Derek and Buffy look at Xander as he grabs his phone from his pocket.

"Hello," says Xander.

"Xander it's Josh," says his friend in low tone. "I need your help here man. It's really important."

Buffy looks at Xander then at the front desk. She walks over to the front desk and Derek follows her.

"Hi, um we're…"

"Do have a room here?" ask the man at the front desk.

"Um no."

"Would you like a room?" Buffy looks at Derek then she pulls out a wallet from her pocket.

"Yeah, the honey moon sweet." Buffy grabs Derek's arm and smiles. Derek goes along with and puts his arm around her waist. Buffy hands the man a credit card to the man.

The man turns away from them to charge the card.

"What are you doing?" ask Derek.

"We need to find out if she's staying here."

"Thank you for making your choice to come to with us Mr. and Mrs. Harris." Derek's eyes widen and he looks at Buffy. Buffy takes the card and the two turn around.

"I'm doing something very important Josh," says Xander to his friend on the phone. "Can't it wait."

"Come on," says Josh. "I'll owe big."

"Alright, where are you?" Xander notes down an address and turns back to Derek and Buffy as he turns off his phone. "I've gotta go. Josh is some kind of trouble."

"When is he not?" says Buffy rolling her eyes. Xander gives her a smile.

"Right, why don't you guys try to figure out…"

"We've already did." Buffy pulls out Xander's wallet with his credit card and a recipe.

"What did you do?" Xander looks at the recipe and glares at Buffy. "Buffy. You are so paying me back for this."

"Don't worry I will." Buffy touches his hand and gives him a sweet innocent smile.

"I'll see you guys later," says Xander as he begins to go. He then stops and turns around walking over to Derek. "Treat her right." Xander walks out of the hotel.

Buffy and Derek walk over to the elevator. Derek presses the 21st floor button.

"So you and Xander are together?" ask Derek.

"Yes, it's been long time waiting," says Buffy.

They enter their honey moon sweet and are taken by the beautiful room. Buffy falls onto one of the sofa's. Derek walks over to the balcony and opens the sliding door.

"What are you doing?" ask Buffy. Derek looks to the balcony to his left then to his right. He notices that one of the curtains are black and the other is green. Buffy walks over to him.

"That's they're room," says Derek.

"How can you tell?"

"The curtains. The room on the left are green, ours are green and the room on the left has black curtains."

"Good deductions." Derek nods his head and begins to mount on the balcony. He jump to the next balcony.

"Can you make it?"

"Of course." Buffy jumps and puts a little to much push into it. She ends up falling on top of Derek.


	4. Chapter 4

The Hunt Chapter 4 Buffy and Derek pay a visit to the vampires nesting place.

Buffy quickly gets off of Derek. He then stays on the ground for a bit until Buffy gives him a hand and helps him up.

"How do we get in?" ask Buffy to Derek. "It's probably locked."

"When there is a will there's a way," says Derek as he takes out his switchblade. He begins to pick at the lock and opens the door. Derek pulls the sliding door quietly.

"Do you think they heard that?" ask Buffy.

"I hope not," says Derek as he enters the room and closes the door after Buffy enters.

Inside they see many sleeping vampires all around the room.

"You're ready?" ask Derek. He pulls out a stake and hammer and Buffy pulls out only a stake.

Suddenly, a hand grabs Buffy's leg. She almost falls and Derek catches her. Buffy kicks the face of the person that grabbed her, which was quick supper of the vampires that is still alive. After that some of the vampires start to wake up and they can smell the living near them.

"I think they heard us," says Derek.

"You think," says Buffy with sarcasm. They stand back to back from each other and start to fight. Outmatch by number, 50 vampires versus two mortals, they beat them down as best as they can. Some fled because they see that they are staking them by the dozens. Buffy and Derek kick two out the window and they disintegrate into dust as the sun hit their flesh.

Soon the room becomes empty and the two surviving souls exit the room with cuts and bruises everywhere.

"That was fun," says Buffy limping to their room next door.

"We should do it again sometime," says Derek. "Ouch." They both enter their room.

"I need a hot shower," says Buffy limping over to the bathroom. Derek looks at Buffy with a smile. "By myself."

"I didn't say anything," says Derek as he touches one of his bad wounds. Buffy sees that wound on Derek's left arm. Blood was coming out of it in big amounts.

"You're hurt," says Buffy going over to him.

"It's not that bad," says Derek in a lot of pain.

"Come on," says Buffy pulling over to the bathroom. "I've had worst but I've got slayer healing powers." Buffy sits him down on the toilet seat and takes off her cardigan sweater. She rips it in half.

"Take off your shirt," says Buffy.

"Meanwhile, Xander meets up with Josh and his so called emergency at a four star restaurant. He looks at Josh and Josh turns him around where he sees Catia sitting at one of the restaurant's tables. Josh pushes him inside and Xander walks over to the table.

"Hi," says Xander being polite.

"This wasn't my idea," says Catia. Xander smiles and walks over to her side.

"I know," says Xander. "Would you call it murder if I strangled Josh?" Catia thinks about that for a minute.

"Well, I guess if you don't kill him is not," replies Catia. "He tells me everything and I tell him everything."

"Bad idea to do that with Josh," says Xander as he sits down.

"It's a little late for that warning," says Catia.

If it were another time I wouldn't mind having lunch or dinner with you," says Xander. "But I'm in sort of in the middle of some thing really important."

"Sure, if you gotta go then go."

"It's not you. Really."

"I understand, but what about your girlfriend."

"Yeah, that's what I'm in the middle of. It's something we do together."

"She doesn't mind if your hear with me?"

"Well, she doesn't know this time, but I don't think she'll mind. Although I'd be scared of her."

"Why/"

"She hits hard." Xander laughs.

"She uses you and abuses you."

"No, no. Nothing like that, but I'd probably wouldn't want to get her angry."

"I don't think you should get any woman angry."

"You've got a point there."

"So when are you free?" Xander is in shock when she ask him that.

Back at the hotel Buffy finishes bandaging up Derek's arm. He moves it around and feels less pain then before.

"Thanks," says Derek." You're really good."

""With the many wounds I've gotten I've gotta," says Buffy throwing away the bloody clothes she use to wipe away the blood. "I also picked up a couple of things from an ex-boyfriend who was in the military."

"You find your way around it," says Derek. "I like that in a woman." Buffy blushes and turns away from him.

"It's good for the type of job you have too." Derek gets up and walks out of the bathroom. He walks pass the balcony door and looks out to the sun. Everything becomes blurry to him and then they all seem to drift away from him.

Inside the bathroom Buffy was just about to take off her shirt when she hears a thump. She heads out into the living room and sees Derek on the ground.

"Derek!" says Buffy as she drops to his side. She checks his pulse, but then notices something else. He's been bitten.

Xander enters the room and sees Buffy on the ground with Derek.

"What happen?" ask Xander.

"Derek he's been bitten but is still breathing."

"Let's take him to the hospital." Xander helps Buffy pick Derek up. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, come on." They exit the room and Xander calls 911 on his cell phone.

"Hello, we have a man at the Hilton hotel in 50th street. He's loss a lot of blood. We need an ambulance right now."

As they walk down the hallway the encounter two vampires and behind them comes the leader of the vampires.

"Um, hurry," says Xander as he puts his phone away.

"Oh, poor Derek," says the leader of the vampires, a female. "He must be suffering with no blood of his own."

"Take him," says Buffy. "I'll deal with them."

"Are you sure?"

"Go!" Xander moves towards the elevator with Derek as Buffy shields them from the vampires.

"So you're the slayer," says the woman vamp.

"How long did it take you figure that out?"

"Not very long." The two vampires run to Buffy and tackle her onto the ground.

Xander gets down to the lobby and tells someone to watch Derek for him until the ambulance comes. He then returns to the elevator.

Back upstairs Buffy is pulled up and her arms are pin to her back by the vampires holding her up. The woman vampire walks over to Buffy. She goes over and to Buffy's ear.

"You're the slayer who sleeps with her enemy," says the vamp.

"I'm sorry I don't do girls." The vamp sneers at her the tilts Buffy's head to the side.

"I've never tasted a slayer before." Buffy struggles to get lose but is unable.

When Xander comes out of the elevator, he sees the vamp about to bite Buffy.


	5. Chapter 5

The Hunt Chapter 5. Buffy is about be bitten, will Xander be able to save her? Oh by the way for all you to know Derek is "BonJovi." Every time you see him just think of him. Sorry for the delay. Do enjoy.

"Hey!" yells Xander getting the vamps attentions.

"Why do you deal with mortals? It's so stupid. You know they could easily get killed," says the female vamp.

"Xander get out of here! This is not your fight," says Buffy. The female vamp sees the concern look on Buffy then looks at Xander.

"Like hell it isn't," says Xander pulling out a stake from his jacket. "It's been a while but I know how to kill a vampire."

"Oh, he's hot," says the female vamp. "I want his blood." She pushes Buffy away.

"No! Xander!" Buffy struggles to get away from the other vamps as the female vamp walks over to Xander. "Run!" Tears begin to fall from Buffy's eyes as she sees the female vamp seduce Xander and kiss him on the lips. Xander attempts to stake her, since he has her so close but was two seconds too slow and she grabs his stake.

"Don't do that," says the female vamp. "You'll miss the fun." The female vamp grabs his neck and tilts it.

Suddenly Xander stakes her in the back with his other stake. She screams and pushes Xander against the wall hard. The female vamp sneers at Xander and realizes that he didn't get far enough to get the heart.

Buffy then hit's the two vamps holding her with her head and they release her. She runs over to the female vamp as she tries to go after Xander again and kicks her in the face. Xander gets up and pushes the elevator button.

"You don't happen to have another stake on you do you?" ask Buffy.

"Nope, could only fit two," replies Xander.

"You little…"

"Watch the strong language," says Buffy. The elevator doors open and Xander grabs Buffy by the waist and pulls her in. He presses the close door button to close the door before the vamps try to hitch a ride. Buffy turns to Xander and hugs him tightly then she hit him.

"Ouch, what was that for?" ask Xander.

"That's for almost trying to yourself killed," says Buffy.

"You're welcome."

"And for saving my life. This." Buffy grabs Xander and kisses him hard on the lips. Xander wraps his arms around her. The elevator doors open and the people at the lobby watch them. The two release and smile at their audience. Then they hear the ambulance siren. The paramedics enter the lobby and take Derek.

"What happen to him?" ask on of the paramedics.

"He was fighting some really bad people…" Buffy begins to explain.

"There was like five or six of them and he was just trying to protect his sister," says Xander. Buffy looks at Xander with both eyes raise high.

"You're family," says another of the paramedics. "You can come with us." Buffy looks at Xander.

"I'll meet you there," says Xander knowing what Buffy's expression said. Xander heads over to valet to get his car.

The from the elevator the female vamp exits it. In a red dress and coat with a hood makes her blend in with the innocent crowd of mortals. She heads over to the exit and follows Xander with her eyes as he gets into his car and drives away.

"Maim," says a valet guy. She turns to him with her blue eyes. "Are you here to take your car out?"

"Yes, I'm hungry. I want some fast food," says the woman. The valet nods his head and gets the woman's keys to her car.

Meanwhile in the ambulance, the paramedics look at Buffy and see that she has a couple of nasty scars similar to the ones of the victim.

"Did they get to you too?" ask one of the paramedics.  
"Uh."

"The guys that jumped you and your brother."

"Oh, yeah."

"Does are pretty bad wounds."

"Yeah, but at least I'm conscious."

As Xander is heading to the hospital, he gets a call in his cell phone. It's Josh and Xander rolls his eyes at the sight of his number in the caller ID.

"Josh I'm really busy and if it's about Catia then just hang up and don't bother talking to me," says Xander.

"Ah come on Xander," says Josh. "She's hot, intelligent. She's your type."

"She's the type you think is my type," says Xander. "Look, things are going good for me and Buffy."

"I thought she never liked you," says Josh.

"Yeah, back then but I'm still in love with her."

"Xander don't get your heart broken and come crying to me."

"I won't. It won't happen."

"I would you know?"

"Cause I think she loves me too."

"I hope you're right bro."

"Yeah, me too." Xander hangs up and stops at a red light. He looks to his left and sees a woman in red driving a BMW. She pulls her hood off and Xander sees her face. Then some of the cars behind him start to honk at him. He steps on the gas and drives off.

As Xander arrives at the hospital unharmed, he finds where Buffy is. He goes over to her out of breath.

"Xander's what's wrong?" ask Buffy concern.

"You not going to believe this," says Xander as he sits down next to Buffy.

"What?"

"The female vamp," Xander whispers. "She was driving a BMW on the road with the windows open."

"Are you sure it was her?"

"Positive."

"How can she do that?"

"I'm thinking Derek isn't tell us everything he knows about her. Looks to me like they are close."

"We'll have time to ask him later. What about the other vamps?"

"No she was alone."

A minute later the doctor comes over to them with a clipboard in his hand. Buffy and Xander stand up.

"You're his sister? Right." ask the doctor. Buffy nods her head yes. "Derek for now is in stable conditions but somehow he's not responding to any medications we give him to come into consciousness."

"He's going to be alright is he?" ask Xander.

"Yes, it's a strange case we have here but his vital signs are normal and he should regain consciousness."

"Can we see him?"

"Yes, but only family is allowed." Buffy looks at Xander.

"He's my fiancé." Xander's eyes say 'what' when hears what Buffy said. She grabs his right hand.

"Alright, follow me." The three head down the hall towards Derek's room and from afar Xander sees the woman in red. "Talk to him. Maybe a familiar voice could wake him." Buffy goes over to Derek's side and holds his hand. The doctor leaves the room.

"Buffy," says Xander as he closes the door. "She's here."

"What?"

"The female vamp. I saw her in her in the hall way."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, why do you keep asking me that?"

"Xander its just that she has pull on her victims. I didn't know she was doing until she had me and was ready to bite me. Maybe she's doing the same to you. Making you see things."

"Buffy I'm not crazy. I felt whatever you said she could do, but the whole time I just keep thinking of you. I needed to get you out of there and her magic didn't work on me." Buffy walks over to Xander and caresses his face.

Suddenly they hear someone clearing their throat. Buffy and Xander turn to look at Derek on the bed wide awake.

"How about you two get a room," says Derek.

"You freaked us out Derek. What happen?" ask Buffy going over to his side.

"I didn't take my medicine is what happen," replies Derek. "Hand me my pants will you."

Xander grabs the bag with Derek's stuff and tosses the bag to Buffy to give to Derek.

"Why didn't you tell me you were bitten?" ask Buffy. Derek pulls out a little vile from his pants pocket and takes it.

"This bite wasn't recent," says Derek.

"What type of medicine is that?" ask Xander.

"It's for me. You have a spare vile?" ask the woman entering the room. Xander and Buffy look toward the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. The Hunt. Derek has to come clean about who he really is in order for Buffy and Xander to help him kill the female vamp. (Making this part up about the vamp potion.)

Xander picks up a chair and slams it on the female vamp. It pushes her hard against the door and the chair breaks into pieces.

"Ouch, that hurt," says the female vamp as she quickly grabs Xander by the neck.

"Xander!" Buffy yells and trips the vamp letting Xander fall on top of Buffy. Derek pulls his pants up and gets out of the bed.

"This is the last vile," says Derek as he throws it on the ground. The female vamp gets up and knelt down on the ground.

"You have no more. You'll die too," says the female vamp.

"I know where to get more but you don't Alyssa," says Derek. Alyssa then starts to fight with Derek. Xander gets off of Buffy.

"Where's a good stake when you need one," says Xander looking around. Buffy goes over to the fight and intervenes. Derek pushes Alyssa against the window and Buffy kicks her hard in the gut sending her out the window. The two look down to the first floor.

"Now that had to hurt," says Derek.

"Come on we gotta get you out of here," says Buffy grabbing Derek's arm and heading to the door. Xander follows close behind. "Where's the car?"  
"Out front," says Xander as they exit the hospital. Xander gets in the car as Buffy opens the back door for Derek. Xander turns on the car and looks at Buffy. He then sees Alyssa right behind her.

"Buffy watch out!" Xander shouts. Alyssa pushes Buffy aside and tries to grab Derek who starts to kick her with his feet. Xander then steps on the gas. Derek kicks her really hard and Alyssa loses her grip on Derek. She is left behind on the ground. Then someone taps her on the shoulder.

"How you doing?" says Buffy with a smile as she punches her out. "Love your dress, but red is not your color." Buffy runs over to the car and gets in. They then drive off.

"What the heck is going on here?" ask Xander. "How is she able to walk in the sun light?"

"It's a long story," says Derek. Buffy turns around.

"Make it short," says Buffy. Derek nods his head.

"There's this potion that a doctor made to cure a young girl who is part human and part vampire," Derek explains.

"How did that happen?" ask Buffy.

"It was terrible accident," says Derek. "A vampire found this medicine and drank it. And as they keep feeding they pass the potion in their blood and it evolves. Finally it's able to allow a vampire to walk among the day light."

"The vile that you had. Is that the potion?" ask Xander.

"Yeah," replies Derek.

"Why are you drinking?" ask Buffy.

"There was one time when the girl that the potion was made for was not able to drink the potion because that vamp took her last vile. She needed to drink it or she'd die. The only antidote to stabilize her is blood mixed with hers. I volunteered."

"So you're like half vamp and half human like the girl?" says Xander. Derek nods his head and looks at Buffy.

"No wonder you can handle yourself in a fight," says Buffy.

"Buffy why didn't sense that before," says Xander. Buffy looks at Xander then Derek looks at Buffy.

"Um, I guess his human side hides it pretty well," replies Buffy. "Where we going Xander?"

"I don't know. I guess my place," says Xander. "Is she the only one that can walk during the day?"

"That I know of," says Derek. "Unless she's sire anyone."

"That would make that vampire have a pretty big advantage over us," says Buffy.

"They be like regular human bad guys except with fangs and super strength," says Xander. "Great. We're doomed." Xander parks the car.

"Xander. We are not doomed," says Buffy.

"I think he's right," Derek says. "We're way over our heads on this. Bedside's is my fault she's here. I gotta stop her." Derek gets out of the car. Buffy follows him.

"You are not doing this on your own," says Buffy. "San Francisco may not be my turf but you are going to deal with us helping whether you like or not. Okay buddy." Buffy slams the car door and storms towards the apartment.

"Buff, watch it with the slamming the door of my car," says Xander as he walks over next to Derek.

"She never takes no for an answer," says Derek facing Xander. Xander nods his head.

"Nope," says Xander. "Hey, Buff wait up."

The three enter Xander's apartment and Buffy glares at Derek who heads over to the window. Xander walks over to her and she pulls him into his bedroom.

"Xander I really don't want you involved in this," says Buffy. "It would better off if Derek and I get a hotel and…" Xander puts his finger over Buffy's mouth.

"Not a chance in the world," says Xander. "I'm with you all the way." Buffy smiles as Xander caresses her cheek.

"Is it because you love me too much or you don't want me alone with Derek?" ask Buffy.

"Both, but mostly the second one," says Xander with a grin. Buffy kisses Xander on the lips then walks out of the room.

Derek turns around from looking outside the window. Buffy and Xander face Derek and signal him to sit down.

"We need to know everything you know about Alyssa," says Buffy as she sits down.

"I've already told you mostly everything," says Derek.

"She was after the vile," says Xander.

"That's the reason why she's after me," says Derek.

"But you need the vile," says Buffy. "You said you could die if you don't have it."

"I have time," says Derek. "Alyssa will be coming after me and she'll force me to tell her where she can get some of the potion."

"Where would that be?" ask Xander.

"China Town," says Derek. "I've got an informant there."

"Great so we go and get you the vile and…" says Buffy.

"No, I go to get the vile and Alyssa follows," says Derek. "She'll be out there. She'll be waiting."

"More the reason why one of us should go get it for you," says Buffy. "Where in China Town…" Buffy gets up from the table to grab the address book. Derek grabs her arm.

"My informant won't trust anyone but me," says Derek.

"Then we all go," says Xander. Buffy looks at Xander. "We'll watch your back encase company comes."

"Xander," says Buffy. Xander looks at Buffy with a serious expression.

"Vamp still have the same weaknesses," says Xander. "Right."

"Yeah," replies Derek.

"Then we'll be prepared," says Xander as he gets up and walks over to his room. Derek and Buffy walk over to the living room and look into Xander's room. Xander comes out with a bag full of weapons.

"Where did you get that stuff?" ask Buffy.

"I've gain a private collection," says Xander. Buffy grabs Xander's hand squeezes it. The two face Derek. Xander then tosses Derek a wooden stake. "Just in case."

"Thanks," replies Derek as he puts the stake away inside his jacket.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 The Hunt. The three head to China Town to find Derek's informant and get the potion. Will Alyssa be there to take the potion? Sorry for the delay. I have a life you know. J/K. Here's what you ask for. LOL.

The three head to China Town. Derek walks in first and searches for his friend that has the vile for him. Buffy and Xander follow close behind.

"Do you think she'll show?" ask Xander.

"Yeah," says Buffy as they follow Derek. "Hey, isn't that…"

"Catia," says Xander seeing her walk into the same store that Derek walks into.

"Get her out of there," says Buffy as she looks around. "I'll keep on eye of the vamp."

Xander enters the store and sees Derek. He then starts to look around for Catia.

Derek meets up with his contact.

"Derek are you okay?" ask the his contact, a young man named Javier.

"Yeah, sorry I haven't contact you since I left Mexico," says Derek. "She's probably following me."

"Who?" ask Javier.

Meanwhile outside, someone puts their hand on Buffy's shoulder. Buffy turns around and pulls the person over her shoulder. The person is in a black coat and it covers the persons face.

"Oh, I'm sorry," says Buffy as she extends her hand to the person on the ground. The person grabs her hand.

"Thank you," says the person in a sinister tone. The person pulls Buffy to the ground then Buffy looks up at the person and sees Alyssa. "Excuse me I have to meet with someone." Alyssa turns to walk towards the store. Buffy gets up and pulls Alyssa back. Alyssa then swings her around and tosses her through the store window.

Inside everyone looks to the window and scream. Xander and Derek are in shock to see Buffy on floor inside the store.

"Buffy," says Xander as he runs over to her. They both see Alyssa enter the store.

"Derek get out of here," says Buffy as she gets up. Buffy walks up to Alyssa and the two start to fight. Xander goes to the store owner and ask if there is a back door. The owner tells them and Xander leads Derek and his contact out the back door. Xander re-enters the store and Catia sees him.

"Xander what is going on here?" she ask a little scared of all the commotion.

Alyssa runs Buffy through one of the isles and sets her eyes on Xander. She moves swiftly and Xander didn't notice how she got in front of him.

"Where is Derek?" ask Alyssa with piece of glass just touching Xander's neck.

"Derek? Who's Derek?" says Xander.

"Don't play coy with me boy," says Alyssa.

"Xander," says Catia when she sees him being threaten by Alyssa with a piece of glass. Alyssa looks at Catia and is surprise to see with a small cross bow she found in a display. Alyssa catches the small arrow. She pushes Xander away and he falls behind the counter. Then she grabs Catia and she puts on her hood. She wraps coat around both of them and they disappear into a cloud of smoke.

Buffy gets up and looks for Xander and Derek. Xander and is helped by the owner of the store and he goes to Buffy.

"She took Catia," says Xander. "Saw in the mirror." Xander point at the mirror Behind the counter the faces the rest of the store.

"Why would she want her?"

"To get to Derek."

"Derek where is he?"

"He's outside." Buffy and Xander head outside and meet up with Derek and his contact.

"Are you two okay?" ask Derek walking up to them. Buffy nods her head. "Javier this is Buffy and Xander. They've been helping me. They know about vampires."

"Wow, she's pretty strong from what I saw," says Javier.

"I work out," replies Buffy with a smile. "We have a problem."

"What?" ask Derek.

"Alyssa took Catia," says Xander. Derek's eyes widen.

"What?"

"She saved my life and she disappear with her," says Xander. "How did she do that? That look like magic."

"She use to study the craft."

"Oh great. A witch, a vampire that can walk in the sun that can kick my ass," says Buffy. "This just keep getting better and better."

"Buffy relax," says Xander touching her shoulder. "At least she didn't get the vile."

"That's the least of our worries," Derek replies.

"We need to get to her before she turns here," Xander says. Derek turns to Xander.

"She is not going to turn her."

"What do you mean?"

"She wants a trade."

"The vile for Catia," says Buffy. "Gee this vampires are getting smart."

"You can't trade the vile Derek. You need it," says Javier.

"I know, but Catia is more important," says Derek as he walks back into the store.

"What are you looking for?" ask Buffy.

"She had to left something behind that will help us track her," says Derek as he looks around.

"Sir we are really sorry for the mess," says Xander to the owner. Xander takes out his wallet and gives him a card of office.

Derek slowly walks around and looks at everything. Buffy follows him and wonders what he's doing. Derek stops quickly. Buffy bumps into him.

"Oh, sorry," says Buffy. Derek looks at her and smiles.

"Over there," Derek says pointing at the broken glass next to what use to be a window. Buffy follows him and they both look at the glass on the floor.

"What is that?" ask Buffy as Derek picks up a small cotton.

"Is there a cotton field around here?"

"Um, yeah just half a block from here," replies Xander.

"She's hiding in a field?" ask Buffy. Derek nods his head.

"She's hiding in the place where they store the cotton next to the field."

"Oh, right."

"Okay, then lets load up and head to the fields," says Xander.

They took Javier to his home then headed for the cotton field. Xander stops the car at the front of the storage facility and they all get out.

"The perimeter is quiet," says Derek looking around.

"Keep your eyes peeled," says Buffy carrying a crossbow.

"Derek why don't you go around the back," says Xander with an axe in his hand. "Buffy and I will take the front."

"Alright," says Derek nodding his head and heading to the back.

"Be careful," says Buffy as Derek goes around the corner. She then turns to Xander. "I thought I was to give the orders."

"Still a little soldier in after all these years," says Xander.

"It's kind of sexy," says Buffy touching Xander's chest.

"Um, Buffy sex later. Kill vampire queen now," says Xander.

"Right." She turns around and they both enter the front of the storage warehouse. "Hmm, no ones in here." They see Derek come from the back.

"Okay," says Xander scratching his head. "Where are they?"

"Don't know," replies Derek looking around.

"Maybe they moved on." Buffy walks about and she her boots clicking on the floor sounded strange. She looks down at the floor. Derek looks at her.

"Move!" Buffy pushes Xander away as the floor gives way and Buffy falls to the next level.

"Buffy," calls Xander from above. He crawls over to look down and see if she's alright.

"You okay?" ask Derek to Xander.

"Yeah," replies Xander. "Buffy down there." They could not say anything with all the debris.

Buffy pushes some wood off of her and attempts to open her eyes. She sees a hazy image of Alyssa then behind she sees Catia tied up.

"Well, how nice of you to drop by to say goodnight," says Alyssa as she smack Buffy with a piece of wood on the head. Buffy falls back unconscious on the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. Buffy faces off with Alyssa once again. Who will be victorious? Sorry for the delay. I always keep saying that. Oh well.

"I have to get down there," says Xander about to jump into the whole.

"That's insane," says Derek trying to stop him. "There could be tons of vampires down there. You wouldn't survive five minutes."

"We can't just stay up here."

Meanwhile down in the lower level, Buffy opens her eyes. She sees Alyssa sitting next to Catia and notices that she is the only vampire there.

"I know she didn't come alone," says Alyssa. "Derek. Aren't you going to come down." Frustrated about waiting for more company she decides not to wait any longer for dinner. "Well, I've done enough waiting." Alyssa walks over to Buffy and pulls her close to her. She bites her neck and starts sucking her blood. Buffy struggles. Catia's eyes widen at the sight. She looks away.

Suddenly, someone jumps from above and falls on Alyssa. Alyssa disengages from Buffy's neck. Buffy slumps on the ground.

"Why little…" Alyssa says as she tries to grab the person that interrupted her slayer dinner. Unsuspectingly, the person shoves a cross at her face and she backs away quickly. Another person jumps down right beside the other person.

"You okay?" ask Derek to Xander on the floor.

"Yeah, I'm fine," says Xander as he gets up. "Buffy." Xander sees her on the ground with blood running down her neck. He turns her to look at him.

"Xander," says Buffy a little daze. He rips his shirt sleeve and covers her wound to stop the bleeding.

"We gotta get her to hospital," says Xander turning to Derek who is untying Catia. "Buffy stay with me here." Xander picks her and turns to face Derek and Catia. "Let's get out of here."

"Xander watch out," Catia says as she sees Alyssa get up and head after Xander. Derek pulls out a stake and throws it at Alyssa. It hits her pretty close to the heart but wounds her. She falls to the ground. With that they all head out of the storage facility. They get in the car and drive off.

Everyone is silent in the car as Derek drives. Xander has Buffy in his arms in the passenger seat and tells Derek where to go.

"Left here," says Xander with a desperate tone. When the car stop Xander swings open the door and takes off into the hospital with Buffy in his arms. The doctors quickly attend to Buffy and the three wait patiently in the lobby.

"Is she going to be okay?" ask Catia to anyone who would answer. Xander and Derek look at her.

"I think so," replies Xander. "Are you okay? Did she do anything to you?"

"No," responds Catia.

"You were lucky," says Derek.

"Who here is responsible for Ms. Buffy Summers?" ask the doctor as he enters the lobby.

"I am. How is she?" says Xander.

"And you are?"

"Her boyfriend."

"I need to talk to you in private if you don't mind."

"Sure." The two head out of the lobby.

"It's very unusual, the two marks on her neck."

"Doc, I'm sure there have been some patients that have come in with this type of mark."

"It looks to me like a snake bite but she isn't suffering from poison. She's suffering from blood lost."

"Big mosquito."

"What happen to her?"

"Doc, I don't think you want to know. I'm the same blood type." The doctor looks at Xander rolling up his sleeve. The doctor nods his head and calls a nurse to take Xander to one of the rooms where they take blood.

Derek and Catia sit in the lobby waiting for Xander to come back.

"You want something to drink?" ask Derek. Catia who is staring at the floor turns her head to look at the Derek.

"Umm, sure," replies Catia. Derek heads to the bending machines.

Evening crept hospital and Xander had fallen asleep next to Buffy's bed on a chair. A nurse enters the room and nudges Xander awake.

"I'm sorry to wake you," says the nurse.

"It's okay," replies Xander a little groggy. "What time is it?"

"It's seven thirty. Visiting hours are over."

"Oh," says Xander as he gets up. "Ms. I'd like to…" Xander gets hit's a tray on the face. He falls backwards and as he opens his eyes the lights go out then he sees some men picking Buffy up. Xander is about to get up when someone jumps on him like wild animal. There was no doubt in his mind that the nurse was a vampire and she was getting fresh with him.

Outside in the hallway, Derek notices the lights go. He wakes Catia who had her head resting on his shoulder.

"What's going on?" Derek ask himself.

Suddenly the emergency lights turn on and Derek says the hallway with dead nurses and doctors. He then sees some of the vampires taking small blonde figure that look like Buffy.

"That's Buffy," says Derek as he starts to run after the vampire.

Xander surprises Derek and Catia as he is thrown out of the room that he was in. He hit's the wall hard and falls on the ground bleeding through his nose. The female vampire/nurse comes out of the room and smirks at him.

Alyssa appears and walks over to Xander. She picks him up from his nostrils, which continue to bleed into her hand. Then tosses him towards Derek and Catia knocking them to the ground. She sticks her fingers into her mouth that were filled with Xander's blood and sucks them clean.

"Hmmm," says Alyssa. "You're yummy. Catch you later." She walks off towards the stairs.

"Xander can you hear me?" ask Derek as he turns Xander to face him.

"We have to…"Xander could not finish his sentence.

"Hold still," says Derek. "Help me get him to that chair." They picked him up and sat him down on a chair. Catia sees a cart with cotton swabs and grabs some to clean his bloody nose.

"They're going to kill her," says Xander.

"Don't worry about her Xander. We're going to find her. I promise you. Right now what we need to do is help you." They look around the hospital.

"I think we need to go to another hospital," says Catia.

"I don't need a hospital," says Xander as he pushes the two away and gets up. He sees the hall way spinning a little bit is standing. Derek holds him up on one side and Catia gets on his other side. "Thanks." the three start to walk down the hallway. Catia touches the elevator button.

"Where is she going to take her?"

"Somewhere crowded," replies Derek as they enter the elevator.

"Why crowded?" ask Catai.

"Alyssa always like the party."

"Lets go crash a party then," says Xander with a grin.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 The Hunt. Buffy has been kidnapped and Xander must find her and stop Alyssa from creating a massacre at a party.

Derek drives the car down the street. The streets are empty and they are the only car that is driving down the road.

"I think we're headed the right way," says Derek. They drive up to a big hotel where they hear loud music.

"Oh my gosh," says Catia.

"What?" asks both Xander and Derek.

"My niece is in there."

"What!"

"It's her prom. This is where they're holding it."

"There are plenty of people. They could easily hide in the crowd." Xander looks at the entrance of the hotel as Derek stops the car.

"They can easily make a massacre of the party."

"You still got one of those bottles don't you?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Alyssa still wants it. That's how I know she's still alive."

"Alright let's go in." They exit the car and enter the building. As they enter they see that their attire isn't suited for the occasion. "We're going to stand out like sore thumbs."

"Don't you always?" says Xander looking at Derek's cowboy hat.

"Should we split up?" asks Derek. Xander looks around the dance floor and sees some of Alyssa's minions on the other side. They didn't spot him.

"No," says Xander. "We follow them."

"They're not going to kill the kids, right?" asks Catia hoping he would say no. Xander turns his head to her as they walk through the dance floor.

"Not yet."

The vampires enter the elevator and as the doors close, the three arrive at the doors. They look at the floor number that they stopped at. Number 12. Then the elevator comes down to the lobby and opens for them.

"Catia, maybe you should stay here," says Derek.

"He's right," says Xander. Derek walks over to Catia and hands her a small stake and hammer from his jacket. She sticks it in her jacket pocket.

"You guys be careful," she says to them as they enter the elevator. It takes them to the 12th floor and they exit the elevator with caution.

"You've ever had the feeling that you're walking into a trap?" asks Derek as the two walk down the hallway.

"All the time," replies Xander.

In the room where Alyssa is in, she senses Xander coming down the hallway. She looks at Buffy, who wakes up.

"You two, kill them, but bring Xander…is that his name…to me," says Alyssa. "He's delicious, isn't he? Good enough to eat." Buffy glares at her. Two vamps head outside, but five remain in the room excluding Alyssa.

When they see the vamps exit the room, they have no idea what surprises they have in store for the two. Thinking that they could take the two vamps, Xander and Derek look at each other, when the vamps pull out two guns each. They each move to the sides as the bullets go flying right by them.

"I think they have an advantage over us," says Derek.

"You think?" Xander says in a sarcastic tone. Derek, from his jacket of goodies, pulls out two guns of his own.

"Bought these two, just incase this ever happens." He slides the other gun to Xander. The two start to shoot and dodge bullets at the same time. The vamps have more holes of bullet wounds than Swiss cheese and when their guns run out of bullets, the guys take this chance to take them out. Xander punches one in the nose and Derek punches the other in the gut. Then they toss them to the door. The vamps crash into the room where Alyssa and Buffy are.

"That was fun," says Xander.

"Hey, put this one in." Derek tosses a bullet to Xander and he puts it into his gun as they enter the room. Four of the five vamps inside the room are on the floor due to the door breaking through.

"Step away from her," says Xander as he points the gun at Alyssa.

"Who are you Starsky and Hutch? A silly gun won't kill me, but it can kill her." Alyssa pulls out a gun on Buffy and pulls her toward her. "Give me the bottle, Derek." Derek puts his gun away and pulls out the bottle.

"No Derek," says Buffy struggling with Alyssa. Alyssa slaps Buffy in the face hard and she falls on the bed. Derek pulls out the bottle and tosses it over to Alyssa. She catches it as Xander elbows the last vamp in the room. He points his gun at Alyssa and shoots her. The bullet hits her on the side and she begins to feel a burning sensation on her arm. She rips some burnt skin off of her and glares at Xander.

"Oh, you are going to get it now," says Alyssa as she takes the bottle and drinks it. She then looks at Buffy and gives her a face like if she has indigestion or something.

"Oh, you wanted this one," says Derek as he shows Alyssa another bottle, the right bottle with the potion. Xander grabs Buffy and pulls her away from Alyssa. "Watch it. She's going to blow." Derek grabs the door that is on the floor and uses it to cover the three of them.

Alyssa starts to shake fiercely like if she is possessed, then she holds her throat and explodes from the inside out. All of her insides are splattered all over the room. Derek moves the door aside and looks around the room. The explosion spills some holy water on the remaining vamps on the ground and it designates them as well.

"Man, whoever gets this room is going to want their money back," says Derek.

"Whoever has to clean this room is going to hate his or her job," says Xander. They look all around the room and see it filled with dust and scorch marks on the walls.

"That was cool," says Buffy. "I always wondered what would happen to a vampire if he would drink holy water."

"Well, good thing you never tried it because you'd probably have a dry clean bill the size of Santa's Christmas list." Xander helps Buffy up and unties her hands. The three head out of the room and then down the hallway towards the elevator.

"I'm so glad that Alyssa is gone," says Buffy. "She was getting on my last nerve."

"It wouldn't happen to be because she had a little thing for me," says Xander with a grin.

"No way." The elevator doors open and the three enter it.

"Alyssa has always been that way," says Derek. "Didn't you wonder that all her minions were men?"

The elevator doors open and Catia pulls her stake out, ready to pounce on anything that comes through those doors. Derek steps out first and Catia is relieved that she doesn't have to kill anything.

"Is everyone okay?" asks Catia in a concerned tone. She looks at Derek first, who has a little cut on his forehead.

"We're all good," replies Xander pulling Buffy close to him. "And the dead are dead."

"That's good to know," says Catia.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. The Hunt.

They all exit the hotel and head outside to the car. Xander and Buffy look back inside of the hotel and they hear a slow song come on. Buffy sighs.

"I remember Prom," says Buffy as she closes her eyes. "The hell hounds I choose to forget."

"The what?" asks Derek.

"Never mind," says Xander.

"You two went to Prom together?" asks Catia.

"No, we didn't."

"That's because you asked Anya," says Buffy turning to Xander.

"You were all obsessed about going with Angel, or did we forget about that?" says Xander. They both laugh and then look at Catia and Derek. Buffy gives Xander an apologetic face and pulls him close to her. Xander gives her a grin and wraps his arms around her. Buffy gives Xander a smile.

"Will you dance with me?" she asks. Xander bows his head and looks into her green eyes.

"You know I've got this pain in my…" Xander replies.

"Xander."

"Ah, what the heck." The two start to dance to the slow music coming out from the hotel. "If only Spike and Angel could see this." Buffy moves her head up and glares at Xander.

"You are truly evil, you know that?" Xander gives another grin.

"I thought that's what you liked in a man." Buffy smiles and puts her head on his chest as the two move to the music.

The next day, Buffy and Xander are lying on Xander's bed in Xander's apartment. Buffy turns to Xander and looks at him as he stares at the ceiling. Xander then turns his eyes to her.

"I think you're going to have to get used to taking me to the hospital every morning," says Xander and Buffy laughs.

"No," says Buffy as she climbs on top of Xander. "It's because you're all bruised up from last night and the fight."

"Yeah, remind me not to get into a fight before I go to bed with you."

"Promise. Leave the fighting to me."

"Well, I would have if you wouldn't have gotten kidnapped."

"That is so not my fault, Alexander Lavelle Harris. I would hurt you real badly if it wasn't for you being hurt already." Xander gives her an evil grin.

"You can't do anything about it, Buff. I'm innocent."

"Yeah, right." Then the phone rings and Xander grabs it.

"Hello."

"Xander, have you heard from Buffy? Is she with you?" asks Giles with a concerned tone. "She hasn't called since she left here."

"Oh, yeah," says Xander as he tries to get up, but Buffy won't let him because she is still on top of him. "She's right here." Xander hands the phone to her. "It's Giles."

"Hello, Giles," says Buffy as she gets off of Xander and he grabs his pants from the floor to put on. "I'm okay. The vampire colony is caput."

"Well, that's good news. Are you okay? You sound different."

"Well, I'm just happy that I finished the job quickly so I can spend some time with Xander." Buffy looks at Xander.

"Right then. I just wanted to make sure you were alright since you didn't have the decency to call me when you arrived."

"Sorry, Giles. I kind of got carried away." Buffy wraps the blanket over her body and walks over to Xander. She pushes him onto a chair and straddles him. "I've got some other good news, but I'll tell everyone later. How's Dawn?" Xander wraps his arms around her waist.

"She's fine. What kind of news?"  
"I'll tell you later. I've gotta go. Need to shower. Bye, Giles." Buffy throws the phone on the bed and starts to kiss Xander.

"Why didn't you tell Giles?" asks Xander as he pushes Buffy away.

"I want to tell everyone at the same time. I want you to come to England with me."

"I can't do that."  
"Why not?"

"Because I've got a job here. A good job. And a life…Buffy I can't just drop it and leave it."

"I guess I've inherited my ex-boyfriends leaving town routine."

"That's not you. I want us to work, but I can't live my life in England. Besides, I think Giles can't take another person at his place." Buffy laughs at Xander's comment.

"What are we going to do? I don't want to leave Dawn. I know she's well taken care of but…"

"You'll miss her. I know." Buffy pulls herself off of Xander and walks over to the bed.

"I'm going to go shower now." Buffy heads over to the bathroom. Xander nods his head and looks at the bathroom door.

The two had breakfast and didn't say anything to each other. Xander washes the dishes and Buffy sat in the living room looking out the window. Buffy sighs and gets up. She walks over to Xander, but then the doorbell rang. Xander heads to get it. He opens it and sees Derek.

"Hey, Derek," says Xander as he welcomes him into his apartment. Derek walks in and says hi to Buffy. "So, what are you up today?"

"I'm heading back to Mexico. Just wanted to say my goodbyes."

"That's too bad. We could have celebrated tonight. You know, once I've got my strength back."

"I can't believe you didn't go to the hospital after all that we went through last night."

"I guess I'm just a macho man." Xander gives a grin. Buffy walks over to the two.

"Well, we're going to miss you," says Buffy. She hugs Derek and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for all your help."

"Welcome," replies Derek with a smile. "Well, I better get going. If you guys end up in Mexico, look me up."

"We will," says Xander as he pats him on the shoulder and leads him over to the door. As Xander closes the door, he bows his head and looks over at Buffy, who is staring right at him. Buffy is fidgeting with her fingers and then turns around to look out the window. Xander walks up to her and sighs.

"So, when are you leaving?" asks Xander. Buffy looks down at her fingers.

"Tomorrow. I guessed that the colony wouldn't take that long to find and kill, so I thought four days would do it and so it's done and…" Xander turns her around to face him. He lifts her chin up.

"Buffy, I love you," says Xander as he looks into her green eyes. "I don't want you to go, but I can't ask you to stay." Buffy puts on a sad face and looks into his deep, brown eyes.

"Long distance sucks," says Buffy. Xander nods. "I don't want that. All I want is you."

"What are you trying to say, Buffy?"

"I love you, Xander. I want to stay with you, if you let me."

"Hmmm, let me think about it. Darn, I'll have to cancel my date with Melinda, Marisa, and Tina this week. I think I can manage it." Buffy gives him a grin.

"I'll make sure you'll cancel those dates. I've got the perfect excuse. You've got syphilis."

"Ha ha, very funny, Buff." The two then start to kiss and all is well at the Harris residence.

Meanwhile, Derek heads back to his hotel room to grab his things and pay the bill. He opens the door to see Catia standing outside of his hotel room.

"Hi," says Catia. Derek puts his bag down.

"Hi," replies Derek.

"I came over to see if you wanted to have lunch, but it seems like you're going somewhere."

"Going back to Mexico."

"Oh, so soon?"

"Yeah, um I have some business to attend to."

"Important huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well, maybe some other time when you come back around here." Catia looks down and turns around and starts to walk away.

"Catia wait. I…"  
"What?" She turns around. Her light brown locks swing around and Derek walks up to her. He grabs her from her waist and kisses her on the lips. As he releases her, Catia looks at Derek and gives him a smile.

"Maybe I can stay a little bit longer." Derek smiles at her as the two walk over to his hotel room. Derek opens the door, grabs his bag, and lets Catia into the room.


End file.
